ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Characters (The Simons)
The Simons is a American animated TV series created by Patrick Johnson and Michael Sullivan. Here's the list of characters from the show. Simon family * Craig Simon (voiced by Dan Castellaneta): He is a 13-years old teenager and Dave and Mags' child. He is very aggressive and short-tempered, rude, lazy and glutton. In fact, his impulsive, usually lack of attention, naïvety and awkward behavior, make Craig to be accident-prone, might being able to create the biggest disaster with the most ordinary things and actions. But despite this, Craig is atually quite intelligent (though he does not live with it every day) and friendly, he is determined to save his family, as well his friends and the people from Burbank. His relationship with his mother is even worse, and he doesn't hide the fact that they hate each other. In the school, he has many friends including Tailson, Joe, Gus, Alisson, Thiago, Gabrielly, Marc and Raphael (thought he is annoyed by their antics), however, he has many enemies including his arch-nemesis Lucas, Antonio, John and Fernando Yure, many of them he has defeated it). He loves lasagna, pizza, chocolate, chips, French fries and nudity. The running gag of the show features him being obsessed by topless women (admiring their breasts). He dislikes being called by his real name, or his short name. A recurring joke features him telling his stories like his friend's father working on a erotic bar, he trying to make sex with a 28-year old woman and his neighbor Bob's friend has joined to the army. He has a romantic relationship with many girls including Gabrielly and Carol. In the episode "Big Trouble in Little Langley", he has mentioned the reason of his aggressiveness is that people misjudge him before know it. He has fighting skills, like kung-fu, fence, karate and boxing to defeat his enemies. He has a habit of being rude with the ignorant people, at the end suckerpunch or kick someone's leg and for making sarcastic and somewhat embarassing comments, as well as for creating his "Black Lists". Whenever he is teased (especially Raphael, Lucas and John). he tends to solve the problem with violence, which complicates much more his life at school. In the early episodes, he has a raspy voice, but later his voices has suffered for many changes (especially in the second, third, fourth and eighth seasons). In many episodes, he has tried many suicide attempts, but, ironically, his plans never works, because they are always stopped by his friends, schoolmates, teachers and parents. However, this was abandoned in the later seasons starting with the season 3, because the producers felt that they wouldn't influence the children to tried this (although this show is not for kids). Later, his personality has slightly change the tone, although he continues with his aggressive and arrogant personality. * Dave Simon (also voiced by Castellaneta): He is Craig, Stanley and Maurice's father, and Margareth's husband. He is the polar opposite of her wife. He and Craig has the same problems: having to deal with Margareth's annoying antics and Courtney's strange activities. * Courtney Griffin (voiced by Carolyn Lawrence): She is Craig's cousin, Luke's sister, and Mary's daughter. During the series, she rarely appears in the episodes, because the producers wanted to focuse more on the themes of the episodes. * Mary Simon (voiced by Jill Talley): She is Courtney and Luke's mother, Margareth's sister and Craig's aunt. * Margareth "Mags" Simon (voiced by Miranda Richardson) * Blooregard "Stanley" Framagucci (voiced by Michael Sullivan): He is Craig and Maurice's older brother. * Maurice Simon (also voiced by Sullivan): Recurring characters * Robert Truax "Bob" Gribble (voiced by Maurice LaMarche): He is the Simons' neighbor and Craig and Dave's close friend. In the episode Lethal Weapons, Craig needs help from punch the bullies from his school, Bob recommends that he searches his friend with unknown name (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson). * 'The Gangreen Gang '''is the troublemaker gang in the James Woods Junior High School: ** '''Lucas '(currtently voiced by Chris Cox): He is the Craig's arch-enemy, he is very aggressive when someone insults him or his mother. He was defeated by Craig in many episodes. In the season 3, he, along with Serge, Fernando Yure, Gloria, John and Raphael has died in many episodes in different forms. ** 'Anderson '(voiced by Ralph Garman): He is Craig, Diego and Davi's friend, he is the most calm from the group. During the season 9, he moves from another city and school, he was replaced by Higor. ** 'Diego '(also voiced by Garman): He is Craig, Diego and Davi's friend. ** 'Davi '(also voiced by Cox): He is one of the another Craig, Diego, Lucas and John's friends. ** 'John '(currently voiced by Cox): He is also of the another members of the gang, he is very brutal and sometimes violent when he is beaten up and insulted. He was also defeated and has died in many episodes. ** 'Higor '(voiced by Steve Little): He replaces Anderson in season 9, he is good friends with John, Diego and Davi. * 'Tailson '(voiced by Garman): He is one of the Craig and Ryan's friends, he is the most calmer of the class. He is good friends with Craig, though Craig don't has the same feelings than him. * 'Diogo '(also voiced by Garman): He is one of the students of Craig's class, he is overweight and aggressive (when someone insults him). * 'Raphael '(also voiced by Cox): He is Craig's diminitutive and preppy schoolmate, coming to be irritating and annoying at many situations. He plays soccer with his friends, and also making inappropriate jokes about Craig and Lucas' both lives, which lead him being punched by them. He was also defeated by Craig, but later he became Craig, Marc and the other students' friends. In the early episodes, Craig has developed animosity against him, as well as many schoolmates (except his friends), but later, he become friends. * 'Fernando Yan and Yure '(voiced by Garman and LaMarche): They are twins, but with different personalities, Yan is most calmer and Yure is aggressive, coming to be annoying in many times. Yure also are the subject of Craig's inappopriate and embarassing jokes and comments, as well as being the subject practical jokes, pranks and traps. Yan is only one that isn't the subject of Craig's practical jokes. Category:Articles Under Construction